


The Bet

by k0uk3iji_san



Series: KuroKen/BokuAka Roomates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bets & Wagers, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, It’s 2 am pls spare me, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Rated T for language, Roommates, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have a competition to see which of them is a better significant other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen/BokuAka Roomates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, any italicized sentences (unless said otherwise) are Kuroo’s inner thoughts (as well as his and Bokuto’s scores)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Bro, no way, I’m a  _ way _ better boyfriend than you!”

“In your dreams, idiot! Kenma absolutely adores me! You think you could make someone like Kenma fall for you?”

“Of course I could if I wanted to! But I don’t. I doubt  _ you _ could make someone like Akaashi fall for you!”

“Please, if I really tried I could have Akaashi wrapped around my finger like that,” he snapped his fingers.

Bokuto gave the taller boy a loud, dramatic gasp, “You take that back, Tetsu! Akaashi would only ever fall for my magnificent charm!”

“And  _ Kenma _ would only ever fall for mine, which, consequently, makes me a better boyfriend than you, since Kenma is way harder to please than Akaashi!”

“He is not!”

“Fine, bro, let’s settle this. It’s Tuesday right? For the rest of the week, we’ll see who can make who happier.”

“Whaddya mean by ‘happier?’”

“I’ll spend some extra time with Akaashi, you with Kenma. At the end of the week, we’ll ask them to rate their weeks on a scale of, let’s say 1-10. Whoever had the better week, will prove which one of  _ us _ is the better boyfriend,” he sat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Alright bro, you’re on! Wait, are there any penalties the loser gets?”

Kuroo thought for a moment.

“If  _ you _ lose, you gotta give me nine thousand yen.”

“Wha-! What the hell do you need nine thousand yen for?!”

“This game Kenma wants.”

“No way, I don’t have nine thousand yen to just  _ give away.  _ Especially for some game. That’s ridiculous.”

“But you were  _ so sure _ you were going to win. What happened to that confidence?”

“You… Fine! But  _ when _ you lose-“

Kuroo scoffed.

“You have to dye your hair like mine!”

“Are you joking?! Doing that to my beautiful hair is  _ not  _ the same as nine thousand yen, forget it!”

“Aww, what’s wrong Tetsu?  _ What happened to that confidence?” _

“Whatever! Fine you idiot! Just be prepared when I wo-“ he was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. “Hey bro?”

“Yeah?”

“When they get home, don’t open the door.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Just shut up and listen to what I say damn it.”

——

“So, Kozume-san, how do you think you did?”

He simply gave the younger boy a shrug of his shoulders, “Fine I guess. We’ll find out soon enough.”

They had both just finished all of their midterms and were on their way home to their shared apartment. They were looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the week with their respective boyfriends.

Unfortunately they were entirely unaware of the shit storm that awaited them when they arrived back.

They quickly walked in a comfortable silence back to their home, rushing a bit since it looked like it was about to rain. Since they were all broke university students, and Kuroo had found a reasonably priced 2 bedroom apartment, right by their campus, they figured they could all room together. Granted, it was quite chaotic at times, but both of their significant others knew of the rigorous week they just went through, so they would no doubt let them mellow out.

They reached their door in time and Akaashi quickly patted himself down in search of his key. 

“Kozume-san, do you have the key?”

“Mm? No I don’t. I gave it to Kuro yesterday and I guess he didn’t give it back.”

_ Great. _ And the rain had just started.

Akaashi started to knock on the door, a little harder than he normally would.

After twenty seconds of straight knocking he let out a groan.

“What the hell are they doing?” He mumbled to himself.

They were both considerably wet now.

“Excuse me,” Kenma said gently as he pulled Akaashi away from the door. He walked up to it and started to kick harshly.

“Kuro! Open the fucking door!”

After a few more seconds of kicks and swears (they may get complaints from their neighbors now) the door swung open. 

Both of the older boys stared at the younger. 

“Woah you guys are all wet!” Kuroo laughed.

“Wow, thanks. I didn’t notice,” Kenma said as he pushed past both of them to step inside.

They moved so that Akaashi could get inside as well.

He stepped in, expecting to get his normal, suffocating hug from Bokuto, that he often complained about but secretly loved. Instead, Bokuto followed Kenma around bombarding him with questions and apologies.

“Sorry for leaving you outside, Kenma! How was your tests? Do you need a towel? I’ll go get you a towel, okay stay here!”

If Akaashi hadn’t worked so hard on keeping his neutral facial expression, he would’ve pouted at Kenma getting extra attention from Bokuto.

He was about to open his mouth to greet Bokuto himself when a mop of black hair stepped in front of him and obstructed his view. He gave him a deadpan look.

“Kuroo-san,” was his greeting.

“Hello there Akaashi, would you like a towel?” He handed the boy a towel he was holding behind his back.

_ How’d he get that so quickly?  _ Akaashi thought.

“Oh, thank you, Kuroo-san,” he grabbed the towel from the older boy, noticing it was warm, “I’ll just go change now,” he walked past him to head to his and Bokuto’s room.

_ Kuroo- 1 _

_ Bokuto- 0 _

_ This’ll be a piece of cake. _

Bokuto sat with Kenma on the couch while he dried himself off.

“I totally beat Kuroo! But he didn’t wanna admit he sucked so in the next game he cheated and told me Akaashi was calling me when he wasn’t! Can you believe that Kenma?!”

Kenma simply sighed and walked towards him and Kuroo’s room without giving Bokuto a response.

_ That poor bastard, he’ll never win this. I almost feel bad. _

“Oh! Kenma!”

The blond turned and gave him an annoyed look,  _ “What?” _

“You wanna watch that horror movie you were talking about?! I’ve got a website where we can watch it for free!”

His expression softened. “Oh… okay sure, I’ll just go change first.”

“Cool!”

_ What the hell? Kenma never agrees to watch movies with me that easily. _

_ Kuroo- 1 _

_ Bokuto- 1 _

_ There’s no way I’m letting him beat me. _

Once the door was closed Kuroo leaned over the couch and said to Bokuto, “You know, if your idea of pleasing Kenma is to talk his ear off, I’ve already won.”

_ “Why you- _ I’ll have you know, Akaashi  _ loves _ it when I talk his ear off!”

“Yeah, that’s because Akaashi loves  _ you. _ No one else would subject their poor ears to your noise.”

“Shut up!”

“But how’d you know he wanted to watch that movie? I don’t really remember him saying he wanted to.”

“He did. Once, a few months ago when the trailer first came out. A talker must also know how to listen, bro. It’s part of my  _ magnificent charm. _ ”

“What are you two talking about?” Akaashi emerged from his room in a pair of sweatpants and an old sweater.

Kuroo shot up from the couch and Bokuto’s attention turned to his boyfriend who he had yet to even greet.

“Oh! ‘Kaashiiii!” He stood up from the couch to give him a large hug. “When did you get back?!”

“The same time as Kozume-san,” he rolled his eyes and started to push, weakly, at Bokuto’s large hug as if he didn’t want it. “Would you like to come relax in the room with me? I’m very tired from all my tests.”

As nice as it sounds to relax with his boyfriend and do nothing for the rest of the night, Bokuto had a bet to win. He’ll be damned if he ended up nine thousand yen in the hole because of some stupid video game.

“Sorry, Akaashi! I’m watching a movie with Kenma tonight.”

Kuroo had been watching them converse carefully so he noticed Akaashi’s expression form into one of ever so slight frustration.

Then he got a  _ brilliant  _ idea.

_ Kenma, you’ll thank me in a week. _

He grabbed a jacket and toed on his shoes in the genkan.

“I’m uh… heading out real quick, I’ll be right back!”

_ Damn it’s still raining, I’ll have to be quick. _

——

When he got back to the apartment, he had to knock for a solid minute before he was finally let in. 

Kenma opened the door looking fairly pleased with himself.

“Woah, Kuro. You’re all wet,” he said with a small smirk on his face.

He walked past his boyfriend looking fairly unfazed, despite the fact that he had just ran in the rain, so he was out of breath and soaking.

“Aw, kitten, you’d like seeing me all wet wouldn’t you?” he winked.

The smile immediately disappeared from Kenma’s face.

“Don’t call me that you jackass.” Kenma went to sit back on the couch and he noticed Bokuto was sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket. It looked like they had started the horror movie sometime while he had left.

_ Poor Bokuto. He doesn’t know that Kenma always needs food when he watches movies. He’s got no idea how to please a man. Kenma must be so upset he’s gotta sit still on an empty stomach. _

_ Kuroo- 1 _

_ Bokuto- 0.5 _

Kuroo also took notice that Akaashi was nowhere in sight. He walked up to his and Bokuto’s room and knocked a few times.

Akaashi eventually emerged from his room. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and he looked tired. 

_ He must’ve been sleeping. _

“Hey, ‘Kaash. Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep-“

Akaashi scowled.

“But I picked this up for you.” He handed him a brown bag, folded at the top. Akaashi looked up at him suspiciously.

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s not a fucking snake or anything.”

He opened the bag and he looked slightly shocked but then his expression softened.

“You got me onigiri?”

“Yup,” he replied, popping the p.

_ Was that? Did he smile?! Oh this is amazing. I’ve never seen him smile at  _ me _ before! Bo, empty your pockets, I’ve got this in the bag.  _

He looked back up at Kuroo.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

That was his  _ second _ thank you of the day. If he keeps this up, victory is guaranteed.

“No problem, ‘Kaash,” he said as Akaashi was closing his door to no doubt dig into his treat. 

_ Kuroo- 2 _

_ Bokuto- 0.5 _

He went to lie down in his room as Kenma and Bokuto continued their movie.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Kuroo was sitting at their counter, feeling extremely satisfied with himself.

He had been keeping tally of his and Bokuto’s points all week and today was the last day. All they had to do was ask Akaashi and Kenma who had the better week when they got up and he would no doubt get his money.

As of now they were at a 9 point difference.

_ (Kuroo- 16 _

_ Bokuto- 6.5) _

He took a sip of his coffee as Bokuto came inside. By the looks of him, he had just finished his morning workout.

“Hey bro.”

“Hey! ‘Kaashi and Kenma are still sleeping?”

“Kenma’s up, he’s just being lazy. Not sure about Akaashi though.”

Bokuto made a noise that he understood. 

He walked over to the fridge and got a peek at their calendar before raising his voice. 

“Bro!”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Saturday!”

“Yeah.”

“That means we can find out who had the better week!”

“I know, Bo.”

“Aren’t you curious as to who won?!”

“I already know,” he said with a small smirk.

“You- did you ask them already?”

“No. I just know.”

“Yeah right! I’m going to go get Akaashi right now! You get Kenma, we’re settling this.”

They ended up not ‘settling this’ until two hours later since Akaashi refused to wake up.

Once they were all in the living room, the older boys spoke up about their bet.

“So you were just being nice to me because of a bet?” Kenma asked in Bokuto’s direction.

“No, Kenma! I swear I actually enjoyed spending time with you!”

Akaashi looked in Kuroo’s direction. “You got me stuff cause of a bet?” he looked unimpressed.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Akaashi nodded.

“So, let’s get down to business,” Kuroo started, “Kenma, rate your week, starting from Tuesday, on a scale of one to ten.”

He thought for a few moments. “Hm… Probably an eight or nine honestly.”

_ That… _ was unexpected. Bokuto only ranked a 6.5 in his head. Did he do something grand that Kuroo missed?

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Well, you said eight first, so we’ll go with that.”

“You piece of shit, that’s not fair!”

“Ssshhh, Bo. It’s Kaash’s turn,” he rested a hand on his palm and awaited the sweet sound of ‘ten’ to come from his mouth.

“Well… that depends. If you want my week overall it’s probably a seven, but if it’s based off of things Kuroo-san did alone, solid four... maybe even three.”

Kuroo was silent for a few moments as Bokuto and Kenma erupted into laughter.

“Wha- Whaddya mean four?! I was amazing to you all week Akaashi!”

Akaashi lifted an eyebrow at that.

“You most definitely, we’re not, Kuroo-san.”

“Yes I was! I went out in the rain to get you onigiri!”

“You got me tuna onigiri. I hate tuna.”

“Okay, what about when I went through your room to find the sweatshirt you said you lost?!”

“That was very creepy, Kuroo-san.”

“I bought you a new toothbrush after I dropped yours in the toilet!  _ And  _ for the whole week I stopped making a mess of the toothpaste since you always complain about it!”

“Both of those things are just common courtesy. Although if you could stop using the toothpaste so messily for a bet, it better stay that way even after today.”  
  


”Fine! The first day we started the bet! I got you a warm towel so you wouldn’t get sick in the rain!”

“I’m not an idiot, Kuroo-san. You kept Kozume-san and I outside longer than necessary so that you could play hero and give me the towel in the first place.”

“Whe- No I- Fine!” he turned to Kenma, who was wiping tears from his eyes. “What did Bokuto do for you that was so special?!”

“Well, there was that movie-“

“But he didn’t get you anything to eat! I know you like eating during movies!”

“He ordered an Uber eats that was delivering an apple pie from that place I like.”

“So he ordered an apple pie!  _ Big deal! _ That doesn’t make a week an eight!”

“I wasn’t done, idiot. He also gave me a massage when I said how tired I was from midterms, and he’s a pretty good listener. Kinda felt like my own personal therapist. He’s just really good company overall.”

Bokuto gave Kuroo a smug smile. “All part of my  _ magnificent charm!” _

“I’m good company too! Akaashi what about that one night when I talked to you to help you go to sleep!”

“Kuroo-san, I fell asleep  _ because _ you were talking to me. You were basically lecturing me on topics in your chemistry class.”

“Cause chemistry is interesting!”

“Not to a literature major. Or if you’re trying to ‘help someone go to sleep.’”

“Okay but, you also said your week was a seven! That means  _ something  _ I did had to be amazing!”

“No. That was due to Bokuto-san. I also received one of his massages, and he still made enough time for me after he finished spending time with Kozume-san.”

Kuroo slumped against the couch.

“I can’t believe this. I’m going to look like that weird ass owl. I’ll never be able to show my face to anyone again.”

“Suck it up bro. No backing out on your penalty.” He placed a hand on Kuroo’s head, “Tell you what? I’ll even buy the dye for you!”

“I must be the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah, I guess you are!” Bokuto started to laugh again.

“Come on, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smirked at Kuroo, “I’ll come with you to get the dye.”

Kuroo let out a groan as the two went to their room to get dressed.

After a few minutes Kenma placed his hand on top of Kuroo’s lightly.

“You’re a fine boyfriend,” he mumbled.

_ “Kenmaaaa!!” _

“Shut up! I take it back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!
> 
> I honestly don’t know how to write kuroken so I hope this turned out wellʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ
> 
> If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, pls let me know, it’s almost 3am and my eyes are basically closed already(￣ ￣)


End file.
